Captain Sandfire (Comic Book)
Captain Sandfire is a comic book narrating the adventures of the titular space pirate Captain Sandfire and his crew, the Believers. Volume 1 The Mission (#1-8) #1 (Early January 2022) Captain Sandfire, a space pirate, is waiting for someone in a cosmic bar. He comes, he is a black elf, and he gives him a mission in exchange for money. The mission is to steal an ancestral weapon. He then gathers his crew and they set off. #2 (Late January 2022) The Excelsior crew lands on an abandoned artificial satellite whose only occupant is a senile dwarf named Walter. The mysterious weapon, according to him, would be somewhere in the station but would be guarded by an ice monster. #3 (Early February 2022) After defeating the beast, the Believers must escape the traps of Walter who wants to keep the weapon to himself. #4 (Late February 2022) Walter has seized the weapon and wants to activate it. But this one does not activate. Anger, he shoots Illoris the Badoon and the weapon is activated and kills the dwarf instantly. #5 (Early March 2022) The weapon took possession of Illoris and heals him. Sandfire then warns the elf that they have recovered the weapon and he arrives but with a horde of ships firing at the station. #6 (Late March 2022) The weapon protected the Excelsior crew from the explosion and the space void and was teleported to the elven mother ship, and they met Mistress Nox, the Great Priestess of the Quintessence Church, but she hid them something. #7 (Early April 2022) Nox reveals to them that the weapon is named Aether and that it has the power to rewrite the reality during the Quintessence, a cosmic event taking place every 1000 years. She seizes the Aether and becomes all-powerful. #8 (Late April 2022) The Aether kills all the Dark Elves on the ship and begins to consume Nox. Illoris then seizes the Aether and kills Nox and then gets rid of the Aether. Epilogue (#9) #9 (Early May 2022) Illoris has developed an addiction to the Aether while a mysterious man pays a bounty hunter to kill Captain Sandfire. He removes his mask and we understand then that he is human. Hunted (#10-15) #10 (Late May 2022) During a mission on Kaloris, a mining planet, N'Lok the Skrull] is knocked down and removed by a helmeted man on a flying motorcycle and the Believers leave in pursuit. #11 (Early June 2022) Sandfire finds the man on Mesley, a space station-bar, and the man confesses to Sandfire that he was paid to kill them and that he will torture N'Lok to death. Sandfire throws himself on the man and they begin to fight, then follows a pursuit on a flying motorcycle. #12 (Late June 2022) The ''Techno-Sheriff escaping him, Sandfire decides to return to the Excelsior but discovers that it misses Sasilia the Brood, his crew confesses that she disappeared during the return to the ship without leaving traces. The Techno-Sheriff sends them a message to tell them that he was going to kill N'Lok and Sasilia the same evening. To give them a chance, he gives them an riddle to know where he is.'' #13 (Early July 2022) After solving the riddle, the Excelsior crew meets the Techno-Sheriff. But when they arrive at his base, two cybernetic and wild dogs attack them. #14 (Late July 2022) The Techno-Sheriff uses the fears and weaknesses of the Believers to weaken them and succeeds. He then kills Sasilia and N'Lok, for which Sandfire kills him in turn but he then wakes up in a room where his brain is connected to a machine that gave him a simulation where his crew died. #15 (Early August 2022) After delivering his crew from the simulation, Sandfire and the Believers lead the final assault on the defeated the Techno-Sheriff but he manages to escape. Sins of the Brother (#16-21) #16 (Late August 2022) The Techno-Sheriff's boss is furious with his failure and decides to take care of the Believers himself. He pays Frost Giants and with his army of Dark Elves, they go to Excelsior to destroy it. #17 (Early September 2022) The Excelsior is besieged by the troops of Malekith, he wants to avenge the death of his sister Nox. Part of the crew is taken prisoner while another, including Sandfire, manages to escape in a life capsule and lands on a desolate and uninhabited planet. #18 (Late September 2022) On Vormir, Sandfire and his crew are hallucinating and begin to sink into madness. When suddenly, they are saved by ... Nox ! #19 (Early October 2022) Nox tells them that she survived the Aether and that it is now safe on this planet. She tells them that Malekith must be stopped at all costs, but suddenly elven ships land on Vormir. #20 (Late October 2022) Nox confronts Malekith and this one tries to seize the Aether but it is Illoris that the Aether "prefers". #21 (Early November 2022) Illoris has expelled the Aether from the other end of the universe and Malekith is reasoned by his sister. The Excelsior is rebuilt. Forced Alliance (#22) #22 (Late November 2022) Le-Yana has Kree and N'Lok the Skrull are quarreling more and more but must join forces to defeat a swarm of Chitauri that has captured the rest of the crew. Secret Origins (#23-25) #23 (Early December 2022) Silius, a Watcher, tells the story of Captain Sandfire and his crew to a curious mysterious pirate. He tells her that Sandfire was raised on a mining planet named Kaloris and that he formed an alliance with other slaves. #24 (Late December 2022) The "Believers" have turned a drilling machine into a pirate ship and scare the guards but there is one who is not afraid. #25 (Early January 2023) The Believers must defeat the guard at all costs if they want to leave but altough he is redoutable, he is defeated. At the end, we learn that the latter is alive and that he has become ... the Techno-Sheriff. Revenge (#26-28) #26 (Late January 2023) The Techno-Sheriff is back and thirsty for revenge. He attracts the crew into a black hole. #27 (Early February 2023) The crew is rescued by Silius who brings them to a heavenly planet but the Techno-Sheriff follows them and sows terror on the planet, which is inhabited by primitive life forms. #28 (Late February 2023) Sandfire and the Techno-Sheriff are fighting unarmed, simply with their fists. Thechno-Sherif was defeated and sent to Kyln, a space prison, where he met a few detainees. Mayhem (#29-33) #29 (Early March 2023) The Believers are summoned to Vorbanas, a planet ruled by Hanorexus, a strict Wizard-King but loving his people. He asked them to explore a meteorite that crashed on the planet a few weeks ago. #30 (Late March 2023) In the meteorite, there are thousands of Klyntar (symbiotes) who simply want a new habitat. But Hanorexus is famous for his xenophobia towards other species and especially symbiotes. But in the end the Believers are sent to prison for not getting rid of the Klyntar. #31 (Early April 2023) In the Hanorexus' castle prison, the Believers meet Mayhem, a blue Klyntar sentenced to execution. He and Sandfire prepare their escape. #32 (Late April 2023) The symbiotes came out of the meteorite and put Vorbanas on fire and blood but Le-Yana noticed that they were not in their normal state, they are afraid of Hanorexus. #33 (Early May 2023) We learn that Klyntar killed Hanorexus' family when he was a child and that he wants to exterminate this race for revenge. Hanorexus's wife, Regina, organizes a coup d'état to remove him from his throne. He is then exiled and the Klyntar live on Telos, the moon of Vorbanas. Guardians of the Cool (Annual #1) Annual #1 (Mid May 2023) The Phalanx have attacked several planets of the solar system and want to go to Earth. The Believers make an alliance with the Guardians of the galaxy to stop them. He will face Ultronx, a copy of Ultron's consciousness in the body of a Phalanx. At the end, Sandfire meets Nemesis for the first time. Lost in Space (#34-38) #34 (Late May 2023) K'li announces to the crew that Shiar, his people, wish him back among them. But he refused and they arrive to recover him by force. They take him and the crew is evicted from the ship and are collected by the Starjammers, another team of space pirates. #35 (Early June 2023) The Starjammers and the Believers get to know each other and must join forces to defeat the Shiar led by Deathbird. They will pick up K'li. #36 (Late June 2023) The Starjammers and Belivers have been defeated by Shiar and will be executed. But K'li, to save them, announces to Deathbird that he left the crew and wants to return to the Imperial Guard Shiar. But he must pass several tests. #37 (Early July 2023) K'li has failed and the Believers and Starjammers are going to be executed. But Vulacin interrupts the execution and wants to kill Deathbird. #38 (Late July 2023) Xandra, Lilandra's daughter, has been released and Deathbird and Vulacin are still fighting. The latter are then defeated by the Imperial Gard by order of Xandra. The Believers are then brought back in their ship. But they find someone inside ... Stowaway (#39-41) #39 (Early August 2023) The stranger introduces himself : his name is Emmet Kirby and he just wanted to spend a night on the ship. Sandfire then proposes to stay. But N'Lok does not find the new passenger very clear. #40 (Late August 2023) Emmet killed N'Lok and absorbed all his memories, his powers and his life. He reveals to the crew that he is an Inhuman exiled by Black Bolt because he was considered too dangerous by the latter. He wants to get himself fired and goes to Attilan. #41 (Early September 2023) Black Bolt in person confronts Emmet. After learning that he had just killed someone, he kills him by simply opening his mouth. Mourning (#42) #42 (Late September 2023) The entire crew is in mourning and the Super-Skrull learns of N'Lok's death and declares that the Believers will have to pay for it. Space Conflict (#43-45) #43 (Early October 2023) A Skrull squad approaches the ship and the Super-Skrull enters the Excelsior. That's when he sees Le-Yana and the attack. The Yana is now in coma and Intelligence Superme is informed. #44 (Late October 2023) Ronan the Accuser arrives in his turn and begins to fight with the Super-Skrull and the Believers assist helplessly in the fight. Will the Kree-Skrul war resume ? #45 (Early November 2023) Le-Yana came out of the coma and a treve is decided between the kree and the Skrull. but the Super-Skrull gives a warning to Sandfire: never again cause the death of a Skrull. Ronan tells Sandfire he knew his father. Showdown (#46-50) #46 (Late November 2023) A riot took place in Kyln and the Techno-Sheriff fled with other inmates. His destination : the Excelsior. #47 (Early December 2023) The Techno-Sherif assembled a team, the Galactic Guardians, with criminals, to destroy the Excelsior and kill its crew. #48 (Late December 2023) Sandfire and the Belivers were saved by Nemesis who welcomes them in his ship: the Maravilla. but the Galactic Guardians are coming back. #49 (Early January 2024) Nemesis fights the Techno-Sheriff and defeats it but she wants to finish him and Sandfire intervenes. Nemesis agrees to leave him alive but the Galatic Guardians attack them. #50 (Late January 2024) Nemesis restored the Excelsior and gave it back to Sandfire, but before he could return to his ship, he left without him. Suddenly he explodes and Nemesis takes off his helmet, it is a woman with a burned face and she confesses to Sandfire that she is his mother. She confesses that her father is Mar-Vell and that her name is Miguel. He does not believe it, they fight but Sandfire is defeated and Nemesis, disappointed, sends him to Earth. The World from which you Come (#51-56) #51 (Early February 2024) #52 (Late February 2024) #53 (Early March 2024) #54 (Late March 2024) #55 (Early April 2024) #56 (Late April 2024) A Normal Life (#57-61) #57 (Early May 2024) #58 (Late May 2024) #59 (Early June 2024) #60 (Late June 2024) #61 (Early July 2024) A Well Deserved Rest (#62) #62 (Late July 2024) 4Ever (#63-66) #63 (Early August 2024) #64 (Late August 2024) #65 (Early September 2024) #66 (Late September 2024) Terrence (Annual #2) Annual #2 (Early October 2024) Last Round (#67-70) #67 (Early October 2024) #68 (Late October 2024) #69 (Early November 2024) #70 (Late November 2024) Family Meeting (#71) #71 (Early December 2024) Recruitment (#72-73) #72 (Late Decmber 2024) #73 (Early January 2025) Back in Space (#74) #74 (Late January 2025) Face to Face (#75-78) The Xandar Champion (#79-82) Another World (#83-86) The Invasion (#87-92) The Between World (#93-97) Eternity War (#98-10) Helena (Annual #3) The Decimation (#101-108) Ghost of the Past (#109-111) Tyranny (#112-114) Category:Comics Category:Comic Series Category:Earth-616 Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Captain Sandfire (comic) Category:Unfinished